108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Shaqing
|star beast = Withering Thriving Lotus Flower|realm = Matchless Seventh Stage|innate skill = Meditative Mind Monster Strength|five elements = Earth|yellow rank technique = Arhat Boxing Crescent Moon Spade|dark rank technique = Heavenly King’s Devil Sealing Chan Technique|current status = Contracted|contractor = Su Xing|affiliation(s) = Buddha Kingdom|First Appearance = Chapter 339}}Lu Shaqing is 13th ranked Star Maiden. Lu Zhishen was a rarely seen Buddhist cultivating Star General. Possessing the two superb Innate Skills of “Meditative Mind” and “Monster Strength,” the Solitary Star was certainly a frequent attendee of the past “Seven Stars Assemblies.” Appearance That girl could make anyone feel extremely blinded. That gentle and beautiful face had a sort of indescribable purity and holiness. Her expression was calm as a dry well, her soft hair like rolling waves. Due to being caught in the Buddha Rain just now, the raindrops stuck to the girl’s simple attire, moistening her skin that seemed delicate enough to break from just blowing on it. Her slender curves were fully exposed, and even though this was so, Su Xing nevertheless felt that the girl before his eyes had a kind of inviolable sanctity, one that made people unable to raise even the slightest profane idea. The girl’s face wore contemplation. She gazed at the hazy downpour, her gaze a deep azure, deep like the sea to the point of making people feel they were helplessly falling in.She was just like a meticulously carved and chiseled piece of fine jade.So beautiful.Even if Su Xing was accustomed to seeing every sort of lovely appearance, he could not help but be moved once more by that sort of pure and holy beauty of the girl in front of him. Plotline She was a girl Su Xing met while he was waiting under the eave for rain to stop while he was in Buddha Kingdom. She introduced to Su Xing under the name Chan Xin. When monk Four Noble Truths was choosing disciples, she was one of the candidates. In seven story pagoda she met again with Su Xing who evoked some feeling in her for the first time when he went for disqaulification to save her from death. When Su Xing was meditating and Six Buddha Kingdom Ancestors attacked him, she saved his life. Afterwards she wanted to break all connections with him, to free herself from feelings but she didn't manage to achieve it. She was eighth Star General Su Xing signed but she stayed in Buddha Kingdom to realize truth behind Star Duels. When Su Xing saw her again, she managed to see truth behind Star Duels, she realized all Star Generals are only True Spirits so her True Spirit started to dissipate. Although Chao Wuhui was persuading Su Xing to let her go because all her experiences will be sent to him but he immediately refused it saying her life is much more important than some stupid Star Duels. From then she started to follow Su Xing and on the end of novel climed with him on Maiden Moutain. Trivia * Among Maiden Mountain’s one hundred and eight Star Generals, Harm Star Wu Song, Majestic Star Lin Chong and Solitary Star Lu Zhishen had always got along very well. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Star Maiden Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Star Generals Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Harem